


A Chance to be with You

by ayamamamiya



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Comfort/Angst, Dreaming Sorey, F/F, Heavy Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, Sorey dreams, Sorey just wants to be with Mikleo, confused Sorey, everyone is confuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayamamamiya/pseuds/ayamamamiya
Summary: Sorey only wanted was to purify Maotelus, make everyone see Seraphs again, travel all over the world in search of ruins that are told in the Celestial Records and other more that isn't even written in it.But one of the most crucial part of it all was to do it all with Mikleo.So what was so difficult about his charted plans that he ended up sitting at a desk watching his supposedly best friend since diapers look all calm and mature while tending over papers?This can't be happening..





	1. Taking Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _" **You've got to be kidding me..** " _

###  **Sorey's Point of View**

_I only wanted was to have the people get the ability to see seraphims again and to travel the whole world to discover and rediscover its ruins. After becoming a Sheperd, and realising what needs to be done in order to grant my first set of plans was to purify Maotelus._

_But as purifying him meant that I'd probably die during the process, and realising that I'm about leave something important and dear to me behind.._

_I couldn't ask for anything more as of during somewhere I think was Maotelus' mid-recovering trivial question, I just let that one thing that I don't want to exchange for the world._

_**" Is there anything you want to see someday, young Sheperd?" ** _

  


"_.. I've told you many times that you can head back without me, Sorey. I've got a lot to do with this Student Counselling work.._" Mikleo's voice spoke as everything was a blur and something like waking up after the longest time of my life broke me off of my trance. It was reassuring at first to hear Mikleo's voice again for the longest time since I've lost it since, the very disturbing part of it all was with what he had been talking about. I rose up from what felt like I had been sleeping at some table seated on a chair this whole time and tried to get a grasp over what has been happening now.

I don't want to believe what I'm seeing now.

I mean, yes, I'm really glad that it just has to be Mikleo whom will be there when I'm done with the purification.

  


**_But this?_ **

  


_"................ Sorey? What are you-?" _

  


_" **You've got to be kidding me..** " _


	2. A Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sorey began to cry. **Sorey's stressing himself over something beyond Mikleo's line of expertise ~~and he's afraid to realise that he can't aid Sorey over this just like the way he always had in regards of Sorey himself~~**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me almost.. 6 Months? to Update this story..?? and I'm kind of sorry for it if some of you guys were expecting more from this ; v ;

###  **Mikleo's Point of View**

Mikleo looked up to his brunet companion curiously, not sure if he caught the things the other said correctly. He settles his mechanical pencil down to give the attention he knew Sorey likely wanted best at times where he's the most stubborn as he answered uncertain "No? I'm being serious here, Sorey–"

_"What's this 'student counselling' thing you're talking about??"_

Well, that certainly confused Mikleo further. Mikleo had blinked at the confusion that dances around Sorey's emerald orbs, had frowned to wonder if Sorey was still half-asleep to ask something as dumb as this. "Sorey.." Mikleo tries again, softer this time in trying to get whatever point their conversation is going, ".. if I'm not mistaken, you do know I'm the student council president of this school and tending these–"

_"What's 'student council president'?? **WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME, MIKLEO!?"**_

Sorey had abruptly stood up in between his questions, harshly grabs Mikleo's wrists and pulled him up and as close to him as possible. Mikleo could only stare wide eye over his childhood friend, wince over the ache that started to bloom its way to where Sorey's been grabbing him but none of this ever compared the absolute shock Mikleo had never felt before.

 

 _Sorey began to cry. **Sorey's stressing himself over something beyond Mikleo's line of expertise ~~and he's afraid to realise that he can't aid Sorey over this just like the way he always had in regards of Sorey himself~~**_ ~~.~~

 

Mikleo then could do nothing but stare back at Sorey just as bewildered Sorey is to him, neglecting the ever so slowly numbing effects at the tips of his fingers from the way Sorey's been holding him. It might have been a test of courage or that Mikleo despise the idea of no longer reading his best childhood friend like an open book, had tried to see if he'll calm the other down as he meekly spoke "C–calm down, Sorey.. What's up with y–you now..?" internally wincing from how weak and pained he tried not to sound.

The idea, the message and point didn't went across at all.

_"Did the Lord of Calamity re-emerged again!? What happened to Maotelus!? What happened to the others!? **TO YOU**!?"_

But these things that Sorey's been asking, made Mikleo fear for Sorey's well-being and for him as well. Nothing made sense and both of them aren't receiving each other's point, no matter how much Mikleo tried to understand where does Sorey's frustration is coming from. A bad dream? Was he playing that game he once mentioned from Rose that it got too realistic for him to know which is real or not??

It was utterly futile to try as Mikleo must to understand and explain everything when Sorey had that look of complete defeat, and yet searches deep into his very soul for answers that he himself can never validate.

**But something was strucked and everything crumbles down from there.**

 

_**".. Are you even the Mikleo that I know?"** _


	3. Our Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**"Look, I really tried to be as understanding as I can ever be with Sorey but.."**_ before he stops writing entirely to look back on the papers on his desk continuing, _**".. It was as if he had a weird sort of an amnesia."**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Update? **so fast**?? Hope you guys would like it! Any of your comments inspires me so much that everything just pours all out~ Hopefully this ~~cliffhanger~~ update can still be satisfying~

###  **Rose's Point of View**

Rose wasn't entirely sure what is she supposed to do to begin with.

**\--------------------**

Rose blamed the student body along with few of her upperclassmen gang to be elected as the Auditory of the Student Council. It wasn't that she hated it all in all entirely, with full consideration that she get to have extra time with her best friend Alisha (and believe me, they had a few fights here and there before they suddenly found something in common), she sometimes hated the fact that those whole lot of the Student Counselling thing is draining what little to nothing of their free times 24/7.

She even got jealous with how her friends Mikleo (Student Council President) and Sorey still get to be together in and out of the school premises to still bond almost like newly wedded couple.

So she wasn't expecting to enter the Student Council Office seeing Alisha trying to go in between the shouting inseparable duo. She couldn't understand much of what they're shouting to one another about, but to see Alisha almost in the verge of tears, Rose knew she had to do something.

**\--------------------**

_"Was it really necessary to punch both Sorey and Mikleo?"_ Alisha asks worried once she came back from taking Sorey outside of the room, separating the two for a breather. Rose crossed her arms, glances over to a silent Mikleo continuing his work as if everything from earlier didn't happened. She gave a sigh, _"Even if with me being strong, it wouldn't mean a thing if I tried to separate them harmlessly.."_ she explained _".. moreover, I don't think neither of them would stop if I don't knock out some senses with my fist. Am I right, Prez?"_

Rose was slightly a bit proud with the glare she knew Mikleo shows to silently ask one to reprimand but the lost look in his eyes washed it away as he softly said _"Look, I really tried to be as understanding as I can ever be with Sorey but.."_ before he stops writing entirely to look back on the papers on his desk continuing, _".. It was as if he had a weird sort of an amnesia."_

_"You're not making sense, Mikleo. He knows our names and is familiar with us at least."_ Alisha then pointed out with a short glance back to the door as if her gaze can penetrate to know if Sorey was still there. Rose knew for sure that Alisha was proving a point considering the way Sorey's face had that look of recognition in between the pained and confused look in his eyes. _"He sure does, but he's still.."_ Mikleo whispers softly before raising his head, asking in an accusing voice, _".. Did you by any chance gave an ancient fantasy game to Sorey again?"_

_"Mikleo,"_ Rose then began, _"I may have recommended a game or two about ancient relics but never had it looked like it affected him mentally as far as I know of. Maybe Alisha does?"_

_"I don't think my recommendations did also turn out that way!"_ Alisha then defends herself flustered, considering that she got to the duo first she must've recalled a thing or two about what they were arguing about. Mikleo had given them both a final glance before he heaved a defeated sigh, and maybe Rose may not be an expert in deciphering the two but she knew when one is to give a sigh like that.

_"It's just that, Sorey's been mentioning things like 'Maou Tell-ous'? or 'Lord of Calamity'? or 'Seraphs'? or things like I might be under the influence of something with 'benevolence'.."_

**Absolutely not making any sense at all.**

_".. Mikleo, I don't think anything is making sense. Let alone have a connection."_ Rose then bluntly pointed out receiving a much more defeated sigh from the receiver. _"That's what I've been trying to tell him, but he had been so insistent that we ended up shouting to one another by the time Alisha came."_ Mikleo continued starting to pack his things.

_"So what do you plan to do then?"_ Alisha questions and both of the girls watched Mikleo carry his bag towards the exit, where Sorey must be standing from the other side. Mikleo didn't gave them his answer, he simply opened the door just in time with what looked like Sorey was planning to do first.

_**"Mi-Mikleo.. You see, I.."** _

_"Rose, Alisha, take care of Sorey for me."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm delighted to see that you guys took the time to check this fic out! I'd love to disclaim that I don't owe ToZ nor its characters asides the story that I ended up sharing to you all right now.
> 
> You are all free to drop on comments if there are things you want to tell me after all of that introduction ^^


End file.
